


Amongs Us Smut Book

by imnotfeelingverywell



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gore, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Porn With Plot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotfeelingverywell/pseuds/imnotfeelingverywell
Summary: A series of smuts I compiled of a bunch of colors, well, fucking each other while they're out in space.
Relationships: Black & Brown (Among Us), Black & Lime (Among Us), Black & Orange (Among Us), Black/Orange (Among Us), Black/Purple (Among Us), Blue & Pink (Among Us), Blue/Cyan (Among Us), Blue/Impostor (Among Us), Blue/Lime (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Brown/Crewmate (Among Us), Brown/Purple (Among Us), Cyan & Lime (Among Us), Green/Lime (Among Us), Lime & Pink (Among Us), Lime & Red (Among Us), Lime & White (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us), Orange/White (Among Us), Pink & Red (Among Us), Pink/Yellow (Among Us), Purple & White (Among Us)
Kudos: 12





	Amongs Us Smut Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan goes into electrical and gets railed against a wall by Purple. :)

The hallway was eerily quiet as Cyan's heavy boots echoed down the vacant hall. He cursed under his breath after jumping at a shadow. Just himself. He felt dumb, being scared like this. After all. he'd been through much worse. They all have. 

Cyan shuddered. Why had he agreed to keep working on these teams? Maybe it was because, despite the trauma, he loved space. Or maybe it was because a certain crewmate decided to go back and even though he hadn't said anything too pleading, Cyan felt like Purple wanted him there. He remembered everything so clearly, though said event happened nearly seven months ago.

__

Cyan shuddered, pushing himself against a corner in the closest bathroom, and shook violently, tears racing down his face, painting it with angry hot streaks. He let out a shaky sigh. Whimpering, he tried to forget the mental image of his crewmate, his friend, Pink laying on the floor, body torn in half, organs strung out and tangled in his own limbs. He sobbed harder, curling in on himself. "Cyan?" A deep, yet soft, voice made him jump so hard he hit his unhelmeted head against the wall, wincing he brought a hand up to where his skull made an impact on the metal interior. No blood. "P-Purple?" "Hey," Purple said awkwardly, taking a tiny step forward, "You, uh, you okay?" Cyan gulped and vigorously nodded. "Yup, peachy." As the two had the small interaction, Purple stepped even closer and knelt down in front of the smaller crewmate. He hummed, unimpressed, and ran his thumb over Cyan's cheek, brushing away a tear. "It's going to be okay, ya know." Cyan nodded. "Yeah, I just- I don't know if I can keep doing this." Purple nodded and shushed him. "I know, It must be hard. Well, all I can say is that I hope you decide to stay, you're one of the only good things here." Cyan's face flushed and he ducked his head into his knees. "I'll.. think about it, thanks." "Of course." He heard as the other male stood up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Cyan alone to blush and rethink his recent decisions. 

__

Cyan giggled to himself at the memory, feeling giddy. Butterflies swarmed his stomach. The fear he felt mere minutes ago dissipated at the thought of his tall crewmate.

Purple was attractive, Cyan would say. Purple was approximately 6'3" with short jet black hair that flowed gently over his forehead, creating subtle bangs, he also had blue eyes that paired nicely with his pale skin. He was skinny but strong. Cyan, on the other hand, was around 5'4" with short brown hair and green eyes, he had pale skin too, but it was slightly darker than Purple's, thanks to his Indian heritage. He was skinny too, and not as strong as his crewmates, but made up for it with his small frame, which was useful for situations where he would need to fit into small spaces to change a wire or something. 

Speaking of wires, he finally made it to electrical and peered his head inside cautiously, all clear. Sighing, he walked over to where the wires were and popped open the seal. His eyes scanned over the semi-neat wires, looking for a mistake to fix.

Right as he was about to shrug it off and leave electrical, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth and let out a shriek that was abruptly cut off by a gloved hand clamping over his mouth. God, he needed to make it a better habit to put on his helmet.

"Shh, Cyan, It's just me. You're okay," Purple soothed quietly in his ear, he shivered as warm breath tickled his ear. He relaxed, though, and pulled Purple's hand away. "Purple," he seethed, "You scared me, you asshole!" Cyan pushed Purple back and whipped his head around, glaring. Purple smiled cheekily and tilted his head to the side, mouthing a half-ass 'sorry'.

"What are you even doing back here?" Cyan rolled his eyes, "I was coming to see if something was up with the wires since, ya know, we've been having the lights going out recently." Cyan explained, waving his hands. "Alone?" Purple quirked an eyebrow, he looked.. kinda mad, actually. "Uhm, yes?" Purple frowned and stepped closer to the smaller male, "You shouldn't go off alone, you know. You could get hurt." "I-I'll be fine." "How are you so sure?" Cyan scoffed and avoided eye contact. "What does it matter? I'm sure you guys would manage if I was injured, or-" he was cut off by a firm grip on his jaw, yanking his face up to look Purple in the eyes, who was scowling. "Don't," he hissed, "finish that sentence." Cyan gulped, blushing. "I can't lose you, okay? So, just don't."

"O-okay, sorry.." Purple kept his grip on Cyan's jaw. “You’re so reckless,” Purple sighed, leaning down and touching his forehead to Cyan’s as he closed his eyes. “Why’re you always so reckless?” “I’m not sure,” Cyan confessed. What were they  _ doing _ ? They opened their eyes, locking them. Cyan’s breath hitched. “Can I kiss you?” Purple whispered. “Yes,” Cyan mumbled. 

And then they were kissing. 

Purple’s lips were kind of chapped, Cyan noted but that was quickly pushed way aside by the simple fact of  **'Holy fucking shit, Purple is kissing me, oh my god, Purple. Purple is kissing me.'**

He kissed back quickly, letting his eyes flutter closed. Of course, he was still very fucking confused. But, hey, he's been in love with this dude for the past two years, so can you blame him? Purple put his hands on Cyan's hips and pushed him against the wall roughly, careful not to hit Cyan's head. Purple was the one to break the kiss, quickly moving his mouth to Cyan's neck, kissing and nipping as the exposed flesh. Somewhere in the back of Cyan's mind, he wondered if Purple would have kissed lower if his suit hadn't been in the way. He suddenly moaned quietly as Purple sucked a hickey right below his jaw, a spot where he was particularly sensitive. Purple pulled away and growled out, "God, you're so fucking sexy," into Cyan's ear, before sucking harder on the spot he previously attacked. 

Cyan moaned again, louder this time. He was embarrassingly hard. Biting his lip, he decided to test the waters and grind against Purple, who, he felt, was hard too. Purple groaned beautifully into Cyan's neck. That lasted a very short time, though, before Purple took back dominance as he held Cyan's hips in place and he started grinding them together. "Fuck," gasped Cyan as he whimpered and tried to roll his hips too. "How about you stop being a brat, yeah?" Purple said exasperated. “I’m sorry,” Cyan mumbled. Purple chuckled lowly against him. “Good boy.” Cyan whimpered. “What, baby? Did that turn you on?”

Cyan nodded his head  strenuously .  “Please,” he begged quietly, “Purple,  _ please _ .”

Purple groaned and reached behind Cyan to unzip his suit, Cyan mimicked his actions and they both stepped out of the gear, quickly stripping the rest of their clothes and went back to kissing. "God, you look so good right now." Purple ground out. "Shut up." Cyan was sure Purple could see his face become an even darker crimson.

Purple shoved his fingers into Cyan's mouth, who licked at them eagerly. Retracting them, he nearly forgot where he was as he saw a string of saliva connection his fingers to Cyan's lips. "Purple," Cyan whispered. Oh, Purple didn't realize how long he was starring. 

"Sorry, baby, don't worry. I'll take care of you." He kissed Cyan's nose and guided his hand down between Cyan's legs. Inserting his index into Cyan's waiting hole, he was surprised at how easily it slipped in. "Ah, no- I'm already stretched just fuck me." "Oh? Did you already play with yourself without me?" Cyan nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just did it in the bathroom, like, thirty minutes ago." "What did you think about?' "You," Cyan gasped, rolling his hips down on Purple's digit, clearly needing something to fill him up. "You, inside me. God, just fuck me already." Purple decided that he had waited long enough and lifted Cyan up, who immediately wrapped his legs around Purple's waist. 

Purple pushed the tip of his member inside the tight heat of Cyan's hole. Cyan moaned out, shaking in pleasure, and slight pain and Purple filled him up with thick, hot, cock. Once Purple was fully inside, he gave his lover a while to adjust. "Oh, god," Cyan gasped, "P-Purp-" "Shh, I know. You'll feel better soon." Cyan was trembling as he clutched the taller crewmate closer to his chest. Purple, on the other hand, was struggling to not just grab Cyan's hips and fuck him into the wall.

He settled for small, shallow thrusts to contain himself. Cyan let out whimpers and gasps each time he was impaled*. Purple decided that it was an okay time to start actually thrusting. Slowly, of course. He was a gentleman, after all. Suddenly, Cyan moaned. Loudly. "T-there! Oh my-" Purple quickly leaned back and clamped his hand, once more, over Cyan's lips. 

Cyan looked up at him with, teary, confused eyes. "I heard footsteps," Purple explained quietly. Cyan nodded and tried to lower himself back down to the floor, but was stopped by his tall crewmate, who pushed his legs back up. Higher even, on top of his shoulders and sank his member back into Cyan. If his hand hadn't been in the way, Purple was sure that Cyan would have screamed. "What- what are you.." Cyan managed to ask, muffled through the fabric of Purple’s glove. "No need to stop, just try to be quiet, okay?" 

And even though Cyan didn't trust himself to follow through with that promise, he nodded anyway. 

And so it began.

Purple had put so much strength into holding off. And you can't judge him, okay? If  _ you  _ were the one above Cyan right now, watching as his eyes filled up with tears over and over again and shaking below  _ you _ , clenching around _your_ dick and letting out tiny chirps and whimpers of pleasure caused by  _ you _ , you wouldn't be able to hold back either.

So, he can't be judged by what he did. He decided to hell with holding off and snapped his hips as hard as he could into Cyan's hole. Cyan's eyes widened and he tried desperately to be quiet. "Purple- 'm close!" He gasped while pulling Purple's hand away from his mouth. And like stated before, he didn't trust himself so he clamped a hand over his own mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Purple, being the caring person he is, wrapped a hand around Cyan's member and stroked him at the same pace as his thrusts. Cyan sobbed into his hands and buried his face into Purple's neck.

Suddenly, his body went rigid beneath Purple as thick white ropes were webbed between their bare chests. He panted into Purple's neck, numbly sucking at the flesh there.

Purple, who was already dangerously close without the clenching of Cyan's hole when he had come, came into Cyan. He moaned out quietly into Cyan's ear.

Pulling out, he sat his smaller crewmate in his lap as they sat on the floor. "Shower," Cyan mumbled, trembling slightly. Purple smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah." 

\--

The two never found out who was outside the door that day, and they were okay with that. But they suspected Brown by the way he avoided eye contact with them and avoided electrical as much as humanly possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impaled*- I hate this word but I had to use it since I couldn't think of anything different.


End file.
